


Daring

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dare and a swingset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



“I dare you!” 

“I triple DOG dare you!”

“Gus,” Shawn sighed, pumping his legs as the swing propelled him forward, “this isn’t A Christmas Story. Do I look like Peter Billingsly to you?”

“Sometimes! If I squint!” Gus said, his tiny hands clinging to the chains of the swing.

“Just jump with me, you big chicken!”

“I’m not a chicken! I just can’t jump!”

“Why not? The ground’s not getting any softer!”

“I’m allergic to dirt! It’s called seliophobia, it’s very…”

Shawn threw out his arms and leapt from his swing at the top of its arch. “GOONIES NEVER SAY DIIIIE!” he shouted, falling to the ground in a graceless heap.

“Shawn! Shawn, can you feel your lungs?!” Gus cried out, throwing himself off the swing and, after a graceful tuck and roll landing, shaking Shawn’s shoulder.

His best friend grinned up at him. “Gotcha to do it.”

“You’re paying for our next round of Ninja Turtles, man.”

Three quarters, six pieces of pizza and four levels later, Gus finally forgave Shawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from **Psych** , which is the property of **NBC/Universal.** Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
